1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dismantleable boat cradle with a frame having dimensions capable of adjustment in at least one direction, which has uprights adjustable in height and is provided with supporting heads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A boat cradle as described above is known from Netherlands patent application No. 77.14097 which has been laid out for public inspection. This boat cradle, which is designed particularly for small boats, has a frame which is built up from a single, central, adjustable-length longitudinal member, provided at each end with a A-shaped upright having adjustable-height supporting heads and with a transverse member located in the middle, this similarly terminating at each end in a A-shaped upright.
This known boat cradle has a fairly complicated design and consists of a large number of components connected by clamp joints. The single longitudinal member makes it essential to incorporate special supporting blocks for the keel, so that it is not possible to support the keel over the entire length. The adjustment of the supporting heads for height and distance is a cumbersome and time-consuming operation, particularly since, after each adjustment of the spacing in the longitudinal or transverse direction, the corresponding frame sections have to be clamped firmly before the cradle can be loaded.